It's Always Going To Be You
by butterflygirl91
Summary: After discovering Elena will not get the cure, Bonnie finds a loophole and uses it to make Elena choose a Salvatore Brother...once and for all. Written in response to a prompt given to me on tumblr.


PARA PROMPT: THEY REALIZE THAT THE CURE ACTUALLY DOESN'T EXIST. DAMON TELLS ELENA THROUGH SIREBOND TO TRULY PICK WHO SHE WANTS TO BE WITH, DESPITE THE SIREBOND FEELINGS. ELENA HAS TO CHOOSE AND SAY GOODBYE TO ONE OF THE BROTHERS FOREVER.

Elena trudged into a hotel in Miami. They'd flown back from the Island after realizing that the cure was fake…or, at least wasn't where it was supposed to be. They were out of leads…they couldn't go back to Mystic Falls. By now, Klaus was released from the containment spell and could escape from their living room. He'd be coming for blood. Bonnie talked of desiccating him again, but Rebekah refused, claiming she could talk him into leaving town with her. Elena knew better. He'd dagger Rebekah until he slaughtered Elena, Jeremy, and everyone they'd ever met. Elena sat in the lobby as Damon got rooms for everyone. She felt someone sit beside her but didn't bother to look over. **"We can't break the sire bond."** she heard Stefan mumble. **"We'll never know if—" **Bonnie walked over, cutting him off. **"I can't break the sire bond. But…I might have found a loophole."** she said. **"Let's get everyone upstairs and settled and I'll meet you both in Elena and Da-um..in Elena's room." **she said. Stefan nodded, but Elena stayed quiet, out of it. She would be a vampire forever. She would be sired to Damon…forever…he would forever wonder if her feelings were true.

Damon walked over and distributed keys and reached for Elena's bag. "I can carry it." she said, reaching for it and walking ahead of him. He sighed and followed her, going to their room. **"Elena? We'll figure everything out…okay?" **he soothed when they were alone. He moved to touch her and she jerked away. "If you touch me, I'm going to cry, Damon. I know I am. That cure was the answer to everything. And now it's gone. I ca-" she stopped, taking a breath. "If you touch me, I'm going to cry. And if I start, I don't know if I can stop." she said. Damon nodded slowly. After a moment, he sighed. "Screw it. Elena, cry. That's what I'm here for. We're all alone. You don't have to be strong for anybody. Just…cry." he said, pulling her into his arms. Elena erupted into sobs, clinging to his shirt. Damon sat down in one of the big comfy chairs in the suite and pulled her into his lap, cradling her. Kissing the top of her head, he soothed her gently.

An hour later, Elena had stopped. They hadn't spoken since he'd pulled her into his arms. A knock came at the door and they both jumped. "Bonnie." she said, wiping her eyes. "She—she said something to Stefan about a loophole with the sire bond." she said. Damon's eyes grew wide. Elena jumped up, going to answer the door, revealing Stefan and Bonnie. They stepped inside and Elena watched looks being exchanged by Stefan and Damon. **"Elena, step out with Stefan, please. You can't hear this. It could mess it up."** Bonnie said. Elena nodded and walked out with Stefan, walking until they couldn't hear Bonnie. "You think this will work?" Elena asked. Stefan shrugged.** "We'll see."** he said.

A few minutes later, Bonnie stuck her head out and called for them. They both walked back to the room and inside. Damon stood and walked over to Elena, putting a hand on her arm gently. **"Elena…"** he started. **"I want you to choose what you want for yourself. It would make me happier than anything…if you would make your own choice…Who do you want? Me, or Stefan?"** he asked. **"If it's Stefan and you are happy…I will be so happy for you, Elena."** he assured her.** "But is YOUR choice, Elena." **Elena looked between the brothers. She moved away, taking a step towards Stefan and Damon's head dropped. It was what he had expected and still, somehow, it stung. Worse than if she'd dunked him in vervain. "Stefan…I…I'm so sorry." she whispered. Damon's head shot up. Sorry? She was sorry? "I just…I'm different now. And…I'm sorry. You deserved to hear this months ago…before any of the rest of it…but Damon is my choice." she said. Stefan shook himself out of her grasp and walked out. Damon looked to Bonnie.** "Are you sure—" "You told her to make a choice. She did."** Bonnie said. **"I'll um…I'll leave you two alone."** she said, walking away.

When everyone was gone, Damon stepped behind her. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Because I want you to make—" Elena turned around, cutting him off with a kiss. "I want you, Damon. My feelings are real." she said. **"But Stefan-"** "-Is hurt." She finished. "But I made my choice. Once and for all...and he can move on now." she said. "It's you, Damon. It's always going to be you."


End file.
